The present invention relates generally to a deployable personal electronic device holder adapted to be incorporated into a seatback of a passenger seat, and more particularly, to a device holder including a releasable shelf located in an upper shroud of the seatback, wherein a latch is raised to release the shelf such that the shelf pivots open and an electronic device can be held cooperatively by the shelf and the latch for hands free use and viewing.
Personal electronics devices are in frequent use on commercial aircraft. Regulations now permit electronic devices to be used in “airplane mode” during all phases of flight. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablets, laptops having foldable or removable keyboards, etc.
Present seating does not provide for a convenient, hands-free way of positioning portable electronic devices for ease of use and viewing. Instead, the user simply holds the device in one or both hands or props the device at a viewing angle using the deployed tray table or object supported on the lap. Thus, there exists a need for an effective way of supporting a portable electronic device for use that permits quick and easy deployment and stowage, and that does not interfere with the use of other seating components such as the tray table.